The Stars Told Me It Was True
by QTK
Summary: Dru tells everyone how she feels about her life with Spike, and how she felt when he fell in love with Buffy. I wouldn't really call it a Spru (SpikeDru) butit is about them. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own-em, and never will. I just like to play with Spikahh...um...;;;...tackles him to the ground ...He's MINE!...

QTK is given a stern look from Joss

ehehehe...I mean... rather, I like to write about them...Joss owns them, not me...hehe...I don't have a problem...really. ;;

**Summary:** This is a Drusilla POV fic. I assure you, I am not crazy, but by the end of the fan fiction, all of Dru's senseless drivel will make sense to you...But...if that happens, you may begin to wonder if you're crazy too... o.O;

**A/N:** This isn't really an S/D ship, but I decided to write from Drusilla's point of View (However twisted you may think it is) about her life with Spike, and how she felt when Spike fell in love with The Slayer. **Beware...it's in 1st person - So it may not make that much sense at 1st..**but I assure you, near the end, you will get the meaning behind how Dru thinks. Or at least, how I think she thinks. I took some quotes from the show.

**Shout out's:** This fan fic was inspired by Shattered Silence's fan fic, "Dru...they've stopped singing." READ IT, It's a Good fan fic! As a Spuffy Shipper, I can still say that this fan fiction showed exactly how Spike felt about Dru. Although I believe B/S were meant to be, All you Spuffy Shippers out there, can't deny he loved Dru, and still did even afterwards. How could he not, when Dru was all he had for over 100 years?

**The Stars Told Me It Was True**

Mummy's dark prince, was always loyal to me. He told me we would dance under the stars forever. Singing our little songs. Tears of death left in our path, as we danced until midnight. Miss Edith always knew the truth. As did I. I did from the moment I saw him. My dark prince... My Spike.

He was just standing there in the ally. The stars laughing at him, and calling him names. My William had no idea that Mummy was coming to save him. So I came. I came to him, and asked him if he knew. Miss Edith says he knew before I even came. My William asked me if I could help him. I had told him great promises of life, and the Moon told me that these promises were all true. I thought they were all true, I did! Then I made him mine. I tasted his warm blood and made him like me. Together we would dance under the stars, for eternity! My dark prince, Daddy, and Mummy! A little family, singing our little song. He liked our songs. He sang them too.

Through Europe we danced, leaving pretty fire in our path. All the people looking at us, with their delicious fear. The moon smiled down upon us, and we were all happy...Until Daddy left. My Spike and I were left on our own. Miss Edith remembers that day well.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, pet, we'll be fine. He went off on his own with Darla, the ponce. He has no idea what he's given up though. It'll be just you and me pet. Livin' the high life, on our own."

"Yes! Just Mummy, her dark prince, and Miss Edith. We'll sing our happy songs, just us! Angelus has been a BAD Daddy!"

"Yes he has pet. What do you say we get out of this town? I will take you anywhere you want to go princess."

"I like Prague."

"Then to Prague it is!"

We sang our song, just the two of us. Nothing could stop us. Only the Sun knew the secret. But I told Miss Edith not to tell. Before we reached Prague, someone must have slipped. I think Miss Edith spoke out of turn. She will have no cake and crumpets next tea time. My Spike had heard the secret...He heard of those Nasty Slayers, and decided he wanted to kill them. That is where the Moon told me a lie. Miss Edith tried to warn me, but I did not listen.

Miss Edith said that the Slayer would float in my Spikes head, and become one with him. But the moon said otherwise, as we changed course, and headed to China, to kill the Slayer. Damn her to eternity, for stealing my Spike. That evil slayer.

In China, the pretty stars danced to our song. Miss Edith told me that Spike would win. We see a training house, and we find our way in. My Spike had a little snack before his dance, the nice, tasty, door man who let us in, and then walked up to the door where the mean old slayer was behind.

"Hello luv. We're not from around these parts, and need to use the john. You mind giving a bloke a hand, and letting us in for a tad?"

My Spike can be so sly. That nasty slayer looked at him through the door, and said something the Sun didn't know.

'You are a Vampire...Do you know who I am?'

"Sorry luv, could you repeat that?"

Then she cheated. She hit my Spike with the hilt of her sword, sending him down to the ground. Miss Edith said he would win, but that nasty Slayer cheated. Spike got up, and then he taught her a lesson. He sang our song as he danced with the Slayer. She cheated again, when she swung her sword over his eye brow, just missing his eye, but still marking him...That evil Slayer would pay. He then grabbed her from behind, and then changed, so that he may teach her a lesson.

'Tell mother, 'I'm Sorry..'

"Sorry luv...I don't speak chinese."

And he killed her. He killed her for me! Miss Edith was right. But the Moon still lied to me. Said it was ok..But it wasn't. He was poisoned. The Slayers blood poisoned him. He was drawn to it, like a moth to a pretty flame, he was. He didn't want to go to Prague anymore. He wanted to find the next Slayer.

"But Spike..You Promised me we would go."

"Yeh pet, we'll go to Prague. But your New Daddy wants to get him self a title. Slayer of Slayers...How does that sound, ducks?"

"But that's not our song, luv. The moon says that we still sing our song, but we arn't singing it Spike. Miss Edith said so."

"What are you on about Dru? We haven't been singing at all. I just want to find the Bloody slayer, and rip her heart out of her chest and drink from the remains. I don't know where the moon even comes into this."

"We can go kill the slayer..But I want to go to Prague 1st. You promised me."

My Spike looked at me with a face that told me he was annoyed at mummy. That nasty slayer poisoned him, she did.

"Ok Dru we'll go to Prague." He told me dejectedly.

And we did go. We stayed for many years, and I wanted to dance under the stars forever. Miss Edith said it would be a good idea to go out into the street for a snack, so I did. But After I tasted them, everyone started yelling at me. I must have been a bad mummy, for they all attacked me at once. They said I was evil and that no one loves a soulless being like me. But that's a lie. The stars said it was too. My Spike loves me. He rescued me from them. But I had weakened greatly, and he wanted nothing more then to help his mummy.

He made mummy a promise of good things. He said the Hellmouth would help me. So we were off to America. But daddy had other plans too. The slayer had poisoned him. Miss Edith tried to warn me, but the moon still lied. It said he would help me. America was a good place. We could dance on the pit of hell and laugh with the sun. Pretty flowers and songs, all together for us. The moon told me. But this was a lie. Miss Edith said so.

I thought Miss Edith was the one lying, so I blindfolded her, as punishment for lying to mummy. But mummy should trust Miss Edith more. The Bad Moon told me a story, and it was not true.

We went to New York, America to try and find a way to make mummy all better. My Angelus had been gone for a long time, and Mummy began to worry where her original Daddy went. I felt one day, that he had left completely, and Miss Edith said that he had been given back his spark. Some bad men put that dirty spark back inside of him. Daddy was gone. Mummy was sick, daddy was gone, and my Spike was poisoned.

Spike left Mummy at home that day.

"I need you to stay here luv. I am out to go kill another Slayer."

"But daddy, Daddy, I don't want you to go. Dance with me longer? Please daddy?"

"I am afraid you arn't in any condition to dance pet. You can barely stand, since that mob attacked you. I knew we shouldn't have gone to Prague."

"I miss Prague..."

"Now Dru...You know I can't listen to this drivel much longer. Daddy's coming home later with a big treat for his Mummy. Slayer blood will help you gain your strength, so that we can reach the hell mouth. It will put colour in your cheeks - Figuratively speaking of course- And bring you back to your old...Kiss..dark...kiss...Wicked self...Kiss...Now stay put and rest, My ripe wicked plum, and I will be back. I promise."

"Ok Daddy."

And I went to sleep, like a good girl. When I woke up, the stars were singing again. Spike had returned and he had a new coat. He brought me my treat, and I gobbled her up. Her neck was snapped, but he didn't drink from her. Daddy left the present all alone, so that mummy may have her to her self.

I thought Miss Edith was wrong. My Spike loved me. I know he did. He left this Slayer all alone, for mummy to eat. The moon said he was only trying to make me better, but Miss Edith knew otherwise. Miss Edith said that Spike was trying to make me better, but the Slayer was going to take him away from me if he continued. The Moon is bad. The moon told me a lie. Poor Miss Edith was only trying to help mummy, but mummy didn't see it.

I drank the poison, and felt a surge of power. Like daisies in the wind as the stars smiled down upon them. I promised my self I wouldn't let the Slayers blood poison me like it did my Spike. I felt strength return temporarily to me, and I got up and danced.

"Stop twirling around luv, You will make your self sick... So, what did I tell you about the slayer ahh? Feeling better are we?" He smiled. My Wicked Prince!

"Lets go to the hellmouth Spike! Lets dance!"

"In Due time pet. I want to stay in New York for a while. Seems like a nice place."

A few years passed, and I felt more weak. The poison of the slayers blood no longer kept me strong. The stars laughed at me, as Miss Edith warned me more of the Slayer and how she would take my Spike from me. But the Moon continued to lie to me. The Moon now told me that if Spike didn't kill the slayer, THEN she would take him from me. So Spike had to kill her. Daddy had to kill the nasty Slayer. If he didn't, she would take him from me. I didn't want the mean Slayer to take my daddy away. He then came up to me, and told me we were leaving New York.

"To..The Hellmouth, my Spike?"

"Yes darling. You are growing weaker, and the newest Slayer is said to be there. We will make you all better. Daddy's promise, remember?"

"To dance with me forever? I miss our little song..."

"To make you better princess. You can't dance with me when you are so weak...And I don't sing pet, you know that. I sometimes don't understand what you mean, luv. But I promise you, I will make you better. I'll rip that slayers heart out, and drink from the remains, like I promised!"

"Daddy.."

"Yes luv?"

"Miss Edith is VERY worried...She says that THIS new slayer is going to take you away from me...The Moon says you have to kill her before she does...But Miss Edith thinks you shouldn't even meet her."

"Don't worry, Pet. Tell your Miss Edith, that Spike wont die to a newby Slayer. I am the Slayer of Slayers after all. She can't take me away from you, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yeh Pet. Now lets get going."

And we did...But Miss Edith thought that my Spike was lying to me...This new slayer would take my Spike away from me...Just as she stole my Daddy from me too. Poor Daddy had been given a soul, and the Slayer took him from me too. Miss Edith said she would take my Spike, but the Moon still continued to lie, and I didn't believe Miss Edith. I listened to the bad old Moon, and at the hellmouth, I told my dark prince,

"Kill her Spike...Kill her for me?"

"As you wish my pet."

And we walked into the back room of the Anointed One's warehouse and made love under the stars. The day of St Vigious was coming, and the Slayer would soon be put to rest. But that's what the moon said to me, and Miss Edith disagreed.

When Spike went out one day, he came back angry. He went looking for that nasty Slayer. That's what Miss Edith said. Miss Edith said he met her, and that now it was too late. She would take him away from me forever. The moon continued to lie to me. The moon said he would kill her. The moon said Miss Edith was the one lying. That's when I stopped listening to Miss Edith when ever she told me. Poor Miss Edith was only trying to help her mummy. Mummy should have listened.

I just wish that my Spike would understand when I tell him. But he can not hear the moon. Or Miss Edith. He can not hear them..Only me...Only mummy can hear them.

"We are going tonight, my darling. No more waiting! The slayer's head will be ours!"

"But Spike...Miss Edith doesn't think it is a good idea to fight the Slayer tonight. The stars say you should wait for St Vigious, before we strike. Miss Edith says we should leave the hell mouth all together.."

"But why should we do that pet? I brought you here, all the way from England, to make you better my pet...And I can't STAND waiting any longer. I have to kill that slayer...Then Sunnyhell will be ours for the taking."

"But Miss Edith says that she will take you away from me, Spike. Don't go away.."

"Well Miss Edith is wrong! I wont die to a puny slayer. I am the slayer of slayers. Besides...It's only a doll Dru. Doll's are just toys. Miss Edith is wrong. I will come back to you tonight, I promise. Now Give us a kiss, shall we?"

I kissed my Spike, but I was still sad. Miss Edith said not to worry though. It wouldn't be tonight, that the nasty Slayer would take him. But it can't be stopped now, she said. I thought Miss Edith was lying. That bad Moon was the liar.

Spike fought the Slayer that night, but she got away. He had a nasty bump on his head, from where he said an Ax hit him. THIS Slayer was a cheater. She didn't play by the rules. She had friends. They helped her. Bad slayer took my Angelus, and would soon take my Spike. The Moon and the Sun, now both lie to me. Only Miss Edith and the stars speak the truth.

Spike tried again, and again to kill her. He said he was trying to help mummy, but mummy knew what he was really up to. The Slayer's blood had poisoned him, and now she was slowly taking him away from me. Until the day daddy came back.

My Angelus, returned. The Slayer gave him back to me. Miss Edith said she didn't mean too, but she gave him back to me. But that night, when my Spike found a way to make mummy all better..he hurt him self.

Now mummy would take care of her Spike...Just as he did me.

My Angelus then returned, and we had our fun. We sang our old song. I missed our song. We sang it, just him and I. My Spike was taken away by the Slayer, but my daddy was back. Spike didn't like the fact daddy was back. But he still wanted to kill the Slayer. Miss Edith was right. The Moon was a liar. The Moon said my Spike was still singing with me. But he wasn't the one singing. My Angelus was the one singing.

My daddy spoke of great things. He told me, that Acathala would bring hell to Earth, and we would dance forever under the stars. Pretty fire everywhere. Singing and dancing, happy as we once were.

My daddy told the truth, Miss Edith said. He was no longer poisoned. That horrible spark in him was gone, and he was free to be with his mummy. But Miss Edith would warn me. My Spike didn't want to sing our song anymore. My Spike no longer danced under the stars with me. I missed my Spike. But I have daddy, so it doesn't really matter.

One day, Daddy got hold of the Slayers watcher. But then Spike vanished for a while. The Sun and the Moon kept the secret from me and Miss Edith. That nasty Slayer must have taken him completely. Just as Miss Edith said. But he came back. He came back for the Big Day. The opening of Acathala.

When my Angelus began to try and open it, That's when SHE appeared. That mean old slayer! She attacked my Daddy, and when I went to go help him, My Spike attacked ME! The Slayer set her watcher free, and was head to toe with my Daddy. But then, the Moon and the Sun were hidden from me, as everything faded to dark. The last thing I remember seeing, is Daddy, about to kill the evil slayer that took my Spike from me.

When I woke up...I was chained. My Spike stood over me, and was whipping me and torturing me. He told me he would do this until I loved him again. But I will always love my Spike. I just can't forgive him. I saw it in my dreams. The Spark returning to My Angelus...The slayer stabbing him, and into Hell he would fall. My Spike let the Slayer do this...And I can't forgive him, for hurting Daddy.

When Spike let me free, I took off. I met this nice chap. Chaos Demon. The stars said it would be a good punishment for my dark prince. So I danced with him, and we sang a new song. One of revenge and happiness. My Spike saw this, and left me. He returned to the Hellmouth, alone. I stayed with the Chaos Demon for a while, before I began to worry.

A couple of years passed, and I then began to see it. It was just as Miss Edith said. I saw her...floating around in his mind..laughing at us...Taunting us...She was taking him from me. Slowly, and surely she was stealing my Spike from me! I sensed he no longer could dance. Some nasty humans put electronic nonsense in his brain. I don't believe in electronics. I had to help him. The moon lied to me again, and said I could. Said that if Mummy returned, my Spike would come back to me, and we would sing our song. OUR song...I miss our song.

I returned to the Hellmouth, in search of my Spike. He had his fangs taken from him, and I couldn't bear that my dark prince was hurt. I would help him, so I went to find him. That nasty Slayer may have taken him from me, but I wouldn't let her have him anymore!

"Drusilla?"

"Yes darling..It's me. The stars have said that they hurt you. They put nasty wires in your brain...I can see them...Toying with you...I never believed in Electronic nonsense. Come with me, and I can make it better."

"Alright pet."

And we kissed...But the kiss was wrong...All I saw was HER...I could see her..floating around in his brain..Poisoning him. Miss Edith said it was too late for him...The Moon said I could save him, but the moon lied. Bad moon.

We went to the Club, and I killed a girl for Spike. Maybe some human blood could help him. He drank from it, wantinly... but what was it that was holding him down?...He saw a picture of that Slayer looking mad at him, and stopped feeding for a moment...I then looked at him.

"It's alright luv. Mummy will make things all better."

And he continued eating. Maybe the moon was right...Maybe mummy could save her dark prince. We headed back to his crypt, and the stars laughed at me. The Moon laughed too. The only one not laughing at me was my dear Miss Edith.

When the slayer came over to see my Spike, he greeted her with me. But soon after he hit her with the Prod..he hit me, and I could not move.

He chained me up again, like when he did to make me love him again. Poor Spike...She filled his head with images of her...She stole him from me. Miss Edith was right. Bad moon for lying. Mustn't lie to mummy.

My Spike...I loved my Spike...I loved him so much...The stars laughed at me...As he proclaimed his love to her. He threatened to kill ME for her. She...She took him from me. I can't get him back now. Mean old slayer, took my Spike.

"I don't like this game, daddy. Can we play a new one?"

But he ignored me. Then he told the slayer he would let me lose and I could kill her, if she didn't say that there was at least something between them.

"Yes...I like that game...Much better...Spike?"

He continued to talk. He spoke of love for her, not me. Though he claimed he loved me, he didn't...not anymore...I was no longer his mummy...His wicked little princess...because she had replaced me...Then I found a way to get free.

I then lunged at the slayer, while thinking. She took him from me...he doesn't love me any more...The stars were right, they were! Miss Edith told the truth, as the lying moon laughs at me. You mean old slayer...GIVE HIM BACK! But then Spike attacked me. My Spike...He really does love the slayer. All that time, I let him on his own, he fell for her. He fell into her trap.

In my mind, I felt so lost. The stars danced to our song..but our song was dead. It was not a sweet death...Our song was over, and so was our dance...Then he let her free, and the slayer hurt him.

I look up at him from the ground, a tear in my eye...I tell him what Miss Edith said, for the last time.

"I guess I really can't save you, my prince. She's in there...In your head...and you like her there...Miss Edith was right...She stole you from me...Goodbye Spike..I'm sorry...But...I love you.."

And in the midst of their fight I left him...I left my heart. I could hear the remains of the battle they fought on the inside, as I walked away.

And now here I stand, on this cliff thinking. I don't have much time. The stars will be leaving soon, and the moon will stop laughing at me. I have nothing to go on for anymore...I am alone, and will always be...

My Spike is with her now...She is around him, and I can't get him back. So I sit here, my life clock ticking like from when I was living.

"You were right Miss Edith...She did take him away. The Moon was the one lying, not you. I should have trusted you more, luv."

As I remove Miss Edith's blindfold, I tell her,

"I'm sorry Miss Edith. You were not lying. This punishment should have been for me. My Spike is now hers, and it is all my fault. But don't worry..I'll tell you a secret...Mummy's punishment will be coming very soon. Be a good girl, and look after him will you? Mummy will miss you.."

And as a tear rolls down my face, I begin to dance under the fading stars..I sing our little song, one last time. As I stop spinning, I look at the horizon...The moon stopped laughing, and the stars went away..The sun came up, and they all stopped singing. My dance was over, as I slowly turned to dust.

Later that evening, Miss Edith was found on the hillside at the top of the cemetery; Her blindfold on the ground beside where she sat. Spike picked up the doll, and placed the blindfold in his pocket. Thinking quietly to him self, he carried the doll into his crypt and placed it on his night stand, where Miss Edith could watch over him for eternity. As Spike left his crypt to go see the Slayer, he thought quietly to him self.

_Hmm...I wonder why Dru left Miss Edith on the hill top...Well, don't worry Dru...I'll look after her for you, until we meet up again...and I know you love me...heh...I may not have said it, but next time I see her, I am going to thank her for making me who I am today. I couldn't have done it without you Drusilla. You will always be my dark Angel of the night._

He then closed the door to his Crypt, Miss Edith still in her place, and if he had turned around one last time, he might have sworn the doll winked at him. Just as the darkness consumed the room, and she was left on the nightstand alone.

The End

I hope you all liked that. It was tough getting in the mind set of Dru.

Please review this one...It's a new style for me...I usually don't do 1st person stories, so tell me what you think.


End file.
